And you really, really!, work
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: "Tadashi Hamada: Creador de Proyecto de Robótica. Proyecto de Robótica: Compañero robot y enfermero personalizado". Ese fue el comienzo, hasta llegar a su actual ser. ::Viñeta:: Este fic participa del reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokio" ::


**D** isclaimer: Big Hero 6 by Disney&Marvel.

 **N** otas: **Como leyeron en el resumen, este es un reto para un foro al que les invito a pasarse. ¡Ciudad de San Fransokio los espera!**

 **A** TENCIÓN: El clásico list de las leyes de Isaac Asimov.

 **Viñeta: 797 palabras**

* * *

 **A** ND **Y** OU **R** EALLY, **R** EALLY!, **W** ORK

* * *

 **TADASHI HAMADA:**

Creador de PROYECTO DE ROBÓTICA.

 **PROYECTO DE ROBÓTICA:**

Compañero robot y enfermero personalizado.

.

.

En el inicio es oscuridad, sordidez; una conciencia inconciente; una tangente que está llenada de apatía e indiferencia.

Casi es la advertencia a una exposición negativa, lo que le hace buscar moverse del entorno delimitado, querer ampliarlo.

No concibe cómo lo puede lograr, pero se esfuerza por mostrar que no es su ambiente real y el intento lo lleva a utilizar el sistema de audio implantado.

"Hola. Yo soy..."

Pero esa impulsividad no resulta funcional, no sirve, no agrega actividad. No una que lo ayude a salir de ese espacio lleno de sombras.

.

.

 **TADASHI HAMADA:**

Creador y programador. Actual PACIENTE de POYECTO DE ROBÓTICA.

 **PROYECTO DE ROBÓTICA:**

Compañero robot y enfermero personalizado.

 **PACIENTE:**

Ser que padece, sufre o está convaleciente debido a daño, heridas u obstrucciones físicas y/o químicas, causadas por elementos externos o internos, en su anatomía y/o fisiología, que impiden su bienestar.

.

.

Más comandos le son otorgados y ahora cree estar suficientemente estable como para liberarse de los numerosos parpadeos, cada vez más repetitivos y extendidos, de oscuridad total.

"Hola, yo soy..." Mas la frase no concluye y sus acciones vuelven a verse como inadecuadas. Es evidente que no sabe cómo terminar, porque a pesar de tener propiedad sobre sí no posee ni un minúsculo impulso que acepte como catalizador, para impulsarse.

Ni todavía, cree, que hay un nombre que pueda pertenecerle.

.

.

 **TADASHI HAMADA:**

Creador y programador. Actual PACIENTE de BAYMAX.

 **BAYMAX:**

Compañero robot y enfermero personalizado.

 **PACIENTE:**

Ser que padece, sufre o está convaleciente debido a daño, heridas u obstrucciones físicas y/o químicas, causadas por elementos externos o internos, en su anatomía y/o fisiología, que impiden su bienestar.

 **HUMANOS:**

PACIENTES.

.

.

La nueva organización en sus sistemas le resulta novedosa, aunque sean minucias casi imperceptibles. Resalta el último agregado como desorbitante.

Humanos y Pacientes son un comodín, un igual. Todo humano tiene un padecimiento, ¿significará? Es tan abrupta esa verdad que no cree que le concierna, así que retoma la lectura de códigos recientes.

.

.

 **Reglas base para la programación de BAYMAX**

 **Primera regla:** BAYMAX se activará cada vez que detecte la palabra «ow» (como signo de dolor humano).

 **Segunda regla:** BAYMAX solo se desactivará cuando la frase «estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado» sea dicha por el usuario que lo activó.

 **Tercera regla:** BAYMAX dispondrá el tiempo de su activación para salvaguardar la salud y bienestar del usuario.

.

.

No es la nada -no hay _nada_ , por lo que su creador y programador constata-, esa palabra está para describir aquello que no se puede o no se quiere percibir.

Para él, también aludido como Proyecto de robótica, solo hay una demasía finita que lo ancla a un punto desconocido de una existencia incomprensible.

Hasta el momento.

Sabe que... entiende.

Que hay una línea divisoria que está a punto de cruzar.

Y se trata del único requisito, de acceso a su entorno, que le permite continuar; pero no está completo, hay faltas a reparar aún y por eso él decide que nombre quede en tácito.

Le falta el conocimiento para cumplir su programación y sea, en totalidad, aquel que su primer paciente se empeña en llamar.

Así; el basto espacio oscuro es aplacado con velocidad para presentar gráficos, llenándose en un abanico de imágenes y códigos, letras y números.

.

.

 **Codificación de coacción para la motricidad de BAYMAX:**

 **Primera ley:** BAYMAX no debe dañar o, por inacción, causar daño a un ser humano.

 **Segunda ley:** BAYMAX debe obedecer a un ser humano, a menos que hacerlo entre en conflicto con la primera ley.

 **Tercera ley:** BAYMAX debe actuar para preservar su propia existencia, a menos que esto entre en conflicto con la primera y/o segunda ley.

.

.

Contracciones repentinas le permiten ver cuadros con un brillo filtrándose a través de su inconciencia.

\- Esta es la octogésima cuarta prueba de mi proyecto de robótica. -es el audio, una voz, que escucha al sondear.

Por esta instancia, el escáner es lo único que lo conecta más allá de su cerrada realidad.

\- ¿Qué dices, amigo?

Es informado de la pulsación realizada, como aviso para accionarse; y aunque el protocolo tiene normas, hay una ligera desconexión, sin embargo hace la mayor aproximación y perpetra sobre ella, para aplicar las reglas con urgencia.

No coordina la situación, pero establece que la reinserción del CHIP para leerlo, lo deja con alguna de las primeras opciones y revisa la codificación.

 _BAYMAX: Robot compañero y ayudante médico personalizado_.

Entonces, al fin logra adherir su sensores a su sistema motor.

\- Hola, yo soy...

(Un robot-enfermero capacitado para tratar el daño, las heridas y el dolor humano.)

...Baymax.

Y por primera vez está en acuerdo total con Tadashi, y esas palabras exaltadas que destilan felicidad.

Él funciona, en verdad funciona.

* * *

 **H** ope's Notes: Yeah, seguro esperaban algo más emocional, ya sé. Yo sólo quería un fic que girara sobre B lo más posible, y de paso mostrara, ¿su interior? Si hay lectores/as decepcionados/as: ¿Cómo calificarían su decepción? Y gracias por leer.


End file.
